Reality Bites
by Raycheld22
Summary: SEQUEL TO "IS THIS THE END?" The gang are in their final year of college and friendships and romance are put to the test. It's not the fun and games they originally thought it would be...I know I suck at summaries....Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Bites**

Pairings: Buffy/Spike; Willow/Oz; Cordelia/Angel; Xander/Anya; Harmony/Parker; Dawn/Connor

Summary: AU Everyone is Human. This is the sequel to 'Is this the end?'. The gang is in their final year of college. Now comes the tough decisions of where to go once they've finished school. Willow and Oz are together, they have their baby. Buffy and Spike didn't get married, but they're still together. Cordy and Angel couldn't make it up to New York, so they stayed in Sunnydale with Xander and Anya. Dawn joined Buffy in New York, much to Connor's dismay.

Warning: Like reality, our heroes are going to have their share of tough times. Everyone might not end up together…I'm not sure yet.

Rating: This is strictly PG-13 guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not claim to own anything, and this is strictly for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Chapter One

Buffy was late to her class, and it was all because of Spike. They'd argued the night before, and they'd forgotten to set the alarm. When he'd left for his class, he hadn't woke her up like he usually did. She had a big presentation that she was supposed to do, and she was running fifteen minutes late. The only reason she'd gotten up in the first place, was she'd missed breakfast with Dawn and Willow. Her sister had proceeded to call her cell and Buffy freaked. Now, she was running across the campus so that she'd only miss the first five minutes of the dreaded class. The professor liked to pick on Buffy. History was her worst subject…always had been, and she had to a presentation on her interpretation for the cause of the depression. She had to pick a side and then tell the whole class why. When she entered the class, Buffy's partner, Faith, made a gesture at her.

"Geeze, B, where the hell have you been? I've been dying over here when he's asking where you are." Buffy groaned.

"So he noticed I was missing?" Faith stifled her laugh.

"Buffy, you should know that you're the first person he looks for when he walks into the class." Sure enough, she'd gotten her statement out, when the dreaded Professor Wood, walked over.

"Ah…I see that you finally decided to join us today, Ms. Summers. Would you and Ms. Evans please take the floor? We're hanging your every word." Faith grumbled as she followed Buffy to the front of the small classroom. They exchanged a glance and went head long into it. When it was over, they both left with a sense of accomplishment. Faith was still going to find a way to complain about him, it was what she did.

"I still can't believe he didn't give us an A. For me to even show up at all to his stupid class should have merited one." Buffy giggled.

"Hey, I'm not going to knock a B. He tends to give me a C or worse, so I'll definitely take the B." Faith nodded.

"I completely know what you mean. So…are we hitting Liquid tonight, or what?" Buffy sighed.

"I honestly don't know if we'll be going, Faith. Spike and I got into it really bad last night…which is why I was late today." Faith shook her head.

"Why are you even with him, Buffy?" Buffy gave her friend a shocked look.

"What are you talking about? He's my fiancé, Faith, you know that." Faith scoffed and waved a hand.

"That doesn't answer the question, B., and you know it. You two argue more than you have sex…that shit ain't natural. Granted, I know that make-up sex is supposed to be the best kind, but you guys aren't doing it. He treats you like you're four, and you nag him like his mother." Buffy's mouth dropped open, hurt.

"Faith, what's gotten into you? I do not nag him and he doesn't treat me bad." Faith shook her head once more.

"If you say so. Look, I like Spike, you know I do, but I just don't think that the two of you are going to wind up married. I could be wrong, but I just don't think so. You two are high school sweethearts and it should have ended there instead of following each other out to the big City. He spends all of his time locked up in that studio with Cecily, practicing or what not, and you don't flutter an eye lash." Buffy couldn't quite meet Faith's eyes and faith slapped her thigh.

"See, I knew that you suspected something, you just weren't saying anything." Buffy shrugged.

"I have to trust him, Faith. We've been together for seven years now, and it's silly for us not to trust each other." Faith practically cackled.

"Yeah…and he trusts you out with Forrest and Parker on the weekends." Buffy sighed and sped up her pace.

"Faith, I enjoy hanging out with you, but do you have to say everything that pops into your head? You remind me so much of Anya, that it's not funny anymore." Faith mocked a hurt expression.

"The four of us are constantly going to clubs and dancing, which is cool, cause you're an awesome dancer, but he never shows with you. I know you've asked him, hell, I've asked him. He 'doesn't dance', he says…what the hell is he doing up there with her?" Buffy threw Faith a nasty look.

"Faith, he's in a band with her. He plays the guitar, Oz plays bass, and she's their singer. That's all it is…end of story." Faith sighed.

"Look, you know I'm just giving you a hard time, I'm sorry. You and I both know that I'm not an expert when it comes to these romance things, so I hope it works out for you. I've gotta book though, please say you'll show up tonight. We have to show up those wannabe flash dance chicks tonight…they were asking for an old school rumble last week." Buffy laughed and shook her head.

"I do love to blow off steam with dancing…I'll see what I can do. I'll see you later, Faith." On her way back to her apartment, she decided to stop off and see Willow since she didn't get to that morning. When she got there, Spike's car was in the driveway, so was Cecily's. It was a common fact that Buffy and Cecily didn't get along, but she tried to play nice seeing as she was in their band. Buffy knocked on the door, and Willow answered it with a smile.

"Buffy! I'm really glad that you stopped by, come on in." Buffy smiled and followed her best friend into her apartment. Willow led Buffy into the bedroom so they wouldn't disrupt the rehearsal that was going on. When Willow shut the door, Buffy attacked her best friend with a hug. Willow hugged her back, but looked at her with sympathy when she let go.

"Oh, did you have a rough morning?" Buffy sighed and let out a nervous giggle.

"It was definitely interesting, that's for sure." Willow pouted to show sympathy.

"Dawn said that you and Spike had been fighting all night. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, he's been so moody." Buffy nodded.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed it. Every single time I try to ask him what the problem is, he tells me I'm nagging, so I've just stopped trying." Willow shrugged.

"I think he's just going through a phase, that's all." They were having to shout because of the loud music coming from Willow's living room. Buffy moved a little closer to her so she could hear her better.

"What's with the live concert in your house, Wils?" Willow shrugged.

"Oz said that the space they were using wasn't available anymore and they needed to practice here for a few days. I can't give the guy a hard time about it; it's the only free time he gets. He didn't go to college because of Bailey and me, and he hardly ever asks for anything. Besides, I like having him close where I can keep an eye on him. I don't trust Cecily any further that I could throw my Jeep." Buffy groaned.

"God, I hate her so much. I think I hate her more than I hated Drusilla and Amy." This got Willow to giggle.

"Speaking of the old gang, Buffy, I talked to Cordelia today." Buffy's face lit up at the mention of her much missed pal.

"Oh, I haven't called her in awhile, I'm a bad friend. Well, how's she hold up in Sunnyhell?" Willow shrugged.

"I guess as good as to be expected. She'd getting a little claustrophobic there. I can't say that I blame her. She gets to see Anya and Harmony every day, but she's really missing our girls' night out. I actually wanted to run something by you, it was Oz's idea." Buffy sat up, intrigued.

"Okay, what is it?" Willow grinned.

"Well, Spring Break is next week, and I was thinking that we should go down to visit her. Oz would stay here with Bailey and you'd have to leave Spike here. I think we all need a break and we definitely need some girly bonding." Buffy smiled really big.

"Gosh, Willow, I think that's a wonderful idea! I'll have to run it by Spike, but I don't think he'll have a problem with it." At this comment, Willow winced.

"I'm really sorry about this, Buffy, but Oz let it slip about our idea. His exact words were, 'well Buffy can't go. We need to do some bonding of our own, plus I don't want her in a different city for that long'." Buffy's mouth dropped open.

"You've got to be kidding me." Willow shook his head.

"Oz said that he wasn't up for the idea at all, but I promised Anya that I'd run the idea past you. Cordy has no idea what we're planning, and you know what that would mean." Buffy slapped her hand on her forehead.

"We'd be there just in time for her birthday! I'll bet Angel has a huge blow out planned, doesn't he?" Willow nodded.

"He's the one who broached Oz about it, and he was all for it. He said that you and I were being mopey lately because we missed our friends so much. Oz misses Xander and Angel, but he's a guy and won't admit it." Buffy was stopped from responding because there was a knock on the door. It was just then that Buffy realized that the music had stopped. Willow stifled a giggle.

"Come in, it's open." Oz opened the door and smiled when he saw Buffy.

"I thought I saw you wander back here. We're done, so you can come out of hiding." Willow cocked her head to the side and gave Oz a weird look, who only grinned.

"She's already gone." Willow smiled and hopped off of her bed.

"You know me so well, sweetie." Oz just took Willow's hand and led her out of the small room. Buffy was left with nothing to do but follow. When she appeared in the living room, Spike looked up, surprised.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were here." Buffy stopped the retort that was on the edge of her tongue and looked over at Willow.

"I'm headed out, I've got homework. I'll call you tonight to discuss that matter you brought up to me." Willow smiled mischievously and waved. Spike stood up as well and walked to the door with Buffy. When they were outside, he walked over to his car and held the passenger side open for her. She still marveled that he did stuff like that for her, but he couldn't look her in the eye anymore. When they were seated in his car and the engine was started, Spike finally spoke to her.

"Look, I know what Willow 'brought up' to you, and the answer is no. I do not want you going back to Sunnydale right now, so you can save the speech you were going to give me." Buffy didn't say a thing to him for the entire ride home. When he pulled into their lot, she opened the door before he could get to it and stalked past him through the door. Spike sighed as he entered and closed the door.

"Do you think that we could just skip this fight, luv? I'm really rather tired, and I believe I heard you tell Red that you've got assignments." Buffy crossed her arms.

"I wasn't going to argue with you, Spike. I wasn't even going to give you a speech like you thought." Spike ran his hand over his face, knowing that there was no avoiding the fight.

"Okay, what were you going to do then?" Buffy smirked.

"Well, seeing the fact that I am an adult capable of making my own decisions, I was going to _tell_ you that I was going to Sunnydale next week. I miss Cordy and Anya, and its Cordy's birthday. So, it'll just make going back extra special for all included." Spike was shaking his head before she even finished her statement.

"Look, Buffy, I know that you want to go, but you can't. We can't afford the plane ticket and the hotel expense. We need the money for food…not to mention rent." Buffy sat down, pretty much ignoring his tirade, and started pulling her textbooks out.

"Like I said, Spike, I wasn't asking for your permission. You're not one of my parents; you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do with my money." Spike was holding his temper in by a thin thread.

"What happened to it being 'our money' pet?" Buffy slammed her book down, stood up, and faced him.

"I'm talking about the money that I have in savings. I don't buy new clothes, I don't buy CD's, I don't buy the new manolo's that I desperately want to buy, it all gets put into my savings account for a special occasion. This has nothing to do with the money I put towards our day to day expenses; it's my separate money for me." Spike slammed his hand down hard on the kitchen table, causing Buffy to jump.

"Dammit, Buffy, I don't give a shit about the money! You're not going and that's final!" After making this statement, he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door as hard as he could. Buffy collapsed into a fit of tears on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just in case anyone was wondering...yes there is going to be a period of estrangement...for how long? I'm not sure yet._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Buffy couldn't stay in the apartment with him, he'd finally gone too far. She grabbed her books, some clothes, and her purse and made her way outside. She wiped the tears away from her face and started the pretty long walk to her friends' house. She knew that she shouldn't burden Willow with her dating drama, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Spike had definitely picked the wrong button to push and it had completely driven her out of her own home. Maybe what Faith had said had been right. Maybe thinking that she and Spike were meant for each other was stupid. She had honestly thought when they were moving out there that things would be great, and they had been for a long time. Then he joined that damn band of his, and he was already going to through a crisis. She just hoped that he never got famous, because then she'd never be able to live with him. She was walking as fast as she could because it was late out and it wasn't the safest neighborhood to be walking in. To prove her point, she got a little skittish when a car pulled up beside her. She ignored whoever it was and kept on walking. It wasn't until she heard the voice that she stopped.

"Buffy, what the hell are you doing walking out here at this time of night?" She turned around to face her really good friend, Forrest. She wasn't sure what the rest of his name was, he just went by Forrest. She wiped her face to try to hide the tears that he'd already seen.

"I'm headed over to Willow's house to stay the night." Forrest gave her an incredulous look.

"Why the hell didn't that boyfriend of yours drive you?" When Buffy just looked away, he seemed to get the answer. He sighed and motioned for her to get in.

"Get in, Buffy, I'll drive you the rest of the way. I'll also tell Faith that I don't think we'll be seeing you tonight." Buffy smiled weakly at him as she climbed into his truck.

"I really appreciate that, and could you please try not to tell her the reason?" Forrest gave her a look of sympathy.

"Mum is the word, girl." She really did like Forrest; he was a very nice person. Buffy gave him directions to Willow's house and thanked him profusely as she got out of the car. Not wanting to wake Bailey up, Buffy called Willow's cell phone. It took a minute for an answer to come, but it was Oz that answered.

"Is everything okay, Buffy?" Buffy smiled into the phone.

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?" She could literally hear Oz frown through the phone.

"Well, its midnight and Spike called to say that you took off without the car. He's out looking for you right now, and Willow is in the bathroom getting ready to do the same thing. Do you need me to pick you up? Where are you?" Buffy felt really horrible to have caused such a ruckus.

"Oz, you do not have to pick me up. I'm actually standing outside your building." At that minute, the gate that locked at night clicked and Buffy knew that Oz had buzzed her through. When she walked the short distance to their door, Willow was standing slightly outside the door, looking for her. When she saw her, she took off running towards her.

"Oh my God, Buffy, what were you thinking? How could you walk all the way here at this time of night?" Buffy sniffled.

"I had to get out of there, Wils, you have no idea. Besides, I was saved from walking, because Forrest saw me and picked me up." Willow sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness he was around to do it!" The gravity of what could have happened to her was not lost on Buffy, and she was already shaking from nerves. Seeing the shape that she was in, Willow ushered her friend into her home.

"Sit down; Oz is making us some tea now." As soon as she was seated, she had her tea, and the two of them were waiting for her to explain, she broke down into tears again. Willow threw her husband an alarmed expression and went to Buffy's side.

"I'm sorry, whatever it is, Buffy. Please don't cry." Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sorry to wake you guys up. It was just horrible…I think it really is over." This caused Willow to get a little panicked and Oz had to pull her back into the chair they were sharing. Oz sat down beside Buffy and pulled her so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Buffy." It took her awhile, but Buffy finally didn't go into exactly what was said between them. Oz got up and walked into their bedroom, not returning for quite some time. Willow sat stunned for a moment before she tried to console Buffy. Buffy stood up and grabbed her things.

"I didn't mean to disrupt your evening or to upset you. I'll just leave, okay? I'm really sorry." Willow stood up and stood in her path.

"Buffy Anne Summers, sit your behind back down! Neither one of us is mad at you! What kind of friends would we be, if we didn't take you in when you needed us?" Oz reentered the room and sat down next to Willow again.

"Buffy, you can stay here as long as you need to. Granted, the sofa is all we can offer, but I don't want you going back over there. I will go over to your apartment tomorrow and get your things for you okay? You can stay with us for however long you want, it doesn't matter, we're family." Willow smiled fondly at him and put her hand in his. Buffy looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Oz, I thought that you were mad at me." Oz shook his head.

"I'm a little peeved at Spike right now. He's been acting really strange lately, and he won't confide in anyone. Angel has tried, so have Xander and myself. He's closed himself up, and the only person he seems to be comfortable around anymore, is Cecily." This caused Buffy to jerk her head in his direction.

"Oz, are you telling me that my fiancé has cheated on me?" Oz looked away.

"I'm telling you that I don't know."

The next morning, Buffy went to the only class that she had, like nothing had happened. She saw Faith, who was mysteriously quiet and didn't ask her about what had happened the previous night. Spike called her cell phone so much, that she just turned it off. When she got out of class, Willow was waiting on here with a cup of coffee and a smile. She then proceeded to take her to her sister's apartment and left her there. Buffy found it kind of amusing that everyone was being so careful around her, but she didn't say anything to make them do otherwise. Dawn was trying to get Buffy's mind off of everything by showing her the latest film project she'd done with her friend Fred. It was actually quite good for amateur filming. When it was over, Buffy clapped enthusiastically.

"Dawnie, I swear that you are just getting better and better the more you do it." Dawn glowed at her praise.

"I really like working with Fred…yes, she's a science geek, but she's really good with a camera." Buffy giggled along with her when there was a knock on her sisters' door. Dawn cast a cautious glance at her sister, then opened the door slightly, only to see that it was Willow.

"Come on, Buffy, you can come with me to pick Bailey up from daycare." Buffy squealed because she hardly got to spend any time with her Godson at all. When they were safely back at Willow's house, Bailey was down for a nap, Buffy faced Willow.

"Okay, not that I don't appreciate the distraction, but you didn't have to do it." Willow sighed right as the phone rang. Oz ran out of Bailey's room and picked it up so Willow could keep talking to Buffy.

"Buffy, yes, it was partly to distract you, but Oz and I had things to do and we didn't want you underfoot." Buffy pouted in an attempt to look hurt.

"Geeze, Wils if you guys wanted to have sex, you should have just said something." Even though she had a child, Willow still blushed like a school girl.

"It had nothing to do with that, thank you very much! We swiped your apartment key and went to your place to get the rest of your stuff. When Oz gets back in here, we have an announcement to make to you." Buffy was puzzled, but she waited patiently for him to return. He showed up briefly in the hallway with a distressed look on his face. They were able to catch bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"No, we're not taking sides, Spike. No, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come over just yet." Sighing, Willow got up, walked over to her frazzled husband, snatched the phone out of his hand, and proceeded to run Spike through.

"William Giles, if you do not leave us alone for a few days, like I said to in my note, I _will_ take sides!" Buffy didn't get to hear the retort that Spike gave, but it really ruffled Willow's feathers.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you ass! I have watched you for the last year and a half ruin the beautiful relationship that you had with Buffy, but I didn't say anything because both of you are my friends, but enough is freaking enough. Buffy will be staying with us for awhile. If you need help with rent, I suggest that you let one of your buddies you spend all of your time with move in. If, however, I find out that Cecily is that buddy, I swear on all that is holy to me, I will personally gut you like a fish!" After making her speech, she hung up on spike and replaced the handset rather loudly. Oz gave Buffy a sheepish look and went to sit down with them. Willow took a deep breath to recover her composure and then, at the look on Buffy's face, covered her mouth.

"God I have no tact, Buffy! I'm so sorry!" Buffy shook her head.

"It's okay, you were upset. I've just never seen you so…upset before, Wils." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well, he's been pushing my buttons lately." Willow held up her hand to let Buffy know that she wasn't done.

"Okay…Oz and I had a serious conversation last night about the situation. We've decided to let you stay with us until graduation. If you want to stay after that, you're more than welcome, but we figured you'd be off on your next adventure. Now, before you say anything, we've moved Bailey into our bedroom. You're going to reside in his bedroom." Buffy didn't let her finish.

"Guys, absolutely not, that is totally out of the question. I will not let you up heave your lifestyle because of me." Oz cleared his throat.

"Buffy, you were the one that stuck by us." Buffy glanced between the two of them and knew that there was no dissuading them. Buffy couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek, and Willow croaked.

"Buffy, you can't do that! If you start to cry, then I'll start to cry!" Buffy took a deep breath and wiped her face. She stood up from her spot on the couch and launched herself on Oz and Willow.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever wish for." This got Willows' tears going even more. Oz detached himself from the crazy females before it got too out of hand.

"Also, we've already made reservations for the two of you to go to Sunnydale tomorrow. Don't worry Buffy, Willow used your credit card for the reservation."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of this one until I write some more. Just an FYI for anyone who is reading this...This is strictly Buffy's point of view right now. It'll change to Spike's, but it's going to be a while, i want to show both sides. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**Chapter Three**

* * *

When Buffy looked around the tiny airport strip that Sunnydale had, a wave of nostalgia hit her. She was all of the sudden hit with all of the good times that she'd had with her friends. Willow turned around when Buffy wasn't beside her anymore and saw her face. She sighed, hooked her arm in hers, and put her head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy knew what Willow thought she was thinking about, and sure…she was a bit, but mostly it was them. They hadn't been able to stay long on their last visit the previous summer, and Buffy was really sad about that. Her and her friends had made promises to one another that it wouldn't end with high school. They'd all taken a vow that their friendship would last no matter what happened…and they'd sort of failed. Instead, you had the west coast group of friends and the other set. When they got into the taxi, Buffy was almost regretting coming back. She didn't have Spike anymore and her friendships with Anya, Cordy, Xander, Angel, and Harmony would never be the same. The first time that she hadn't been able to make it back for break, it changed their relationship with each other. She also knew that it was going to be weird to have the whole gang there minus Oz and Spike. She shook her head to stop herself from thinking about him, but she knew it was just a matter of time. They pulled up at Buffy's old house and both of them got out. Both Willow and Buffy would be staying with Joyce. Willow's mother had moved out of Sunnydale when Willow had left for college, and with Dawn out of the house, it wasn't a burden. Joyce came bouncing out of the house as soon as she saw her daughter.

"Buffy! Oh, it's so good to see you, honey! Willow, you look absolutely gorgeous, motherhood definitely agrees with you." Willow smiled politely at Joyce's words, and Buffy felt so warm and safe being back in her mother's presence. Willow left Buffy to put her things in Dawn's old bedroom, also to give her and her mother some time alone. Joyce escorted Buffy into the kitchen and fixed her a glass of tea.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Buffy hadn't told her mom about what had happened, so she looked up at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Joyce sighed.

"Buffy, I'm not dense; it's written all over your face. I don't know exactly what's happened, but I know something did." Buffy refused to let herself cry again.

"Well, it's definitely over between us, if that's what you're referring to." Joyce let out a small gasp.

"Honey, I had no idea that it was about that! I was expecting school troubles! Do you want to talk about it?" Buffy shook her head.

"Just know that I will be okay, I think it was just time. I actually think it was over a long time ago, but neither of us was willing to admit it." Joyce put a sympathetic hand on her daughters' shoulders.

"I know that you're going to busy with your friends this week, but I'm hoping you can squeeze me in for dinner at least one night before you go back." Buffy smiled brightly at her mom.

"I think I can do that, I'd even have some enjoyment in it." Joyce chuckled.

"Stop…I may faint."

* * *

The drive to Angel and Cordy's house was a quiet one. Willow wasn't going to press Buffy to say anything that she didn't want to say. Buffy was just really excited about seeing her friends after so long. When they pulled in, there were already three cars in the driveway. Willow fretted all the way to the door, thinking that Cordy had beaten them over there. Harmony had taken Cordy out for a birthday brunch for just the two of them. While they were gone, Angel, Anya, and Xander were setting the whole house up, also giving Willow and Buffy time to get there. When they knocked on the door, they heard noises and the door opened rather suddenly. When they walked through the door, Anya burst up from her hiding place.

"Oh, you made it, I'm so glad!" She hugged Buffy and Willow and got out of the way for Angel and Xander to do the same. They all stood facing each other for quite some time before Xander finally said something to break the ice.

"My God, Buffy, have you lost even more weight? You should really do something about that. That's New York for you, though, you have to fit in, and then you get image problems." Buffy laughed for the first time since she landed and it felt great.

"I really missed you too, Xander." They were saved from saying anything else because a car pulled into the drive. Angel quickly turned to them.

"Quick, go hide in the bedroom. She knows there's a party, but she doesn't know that you're here." Buffy and Willow scampered off to hide and barely got the door closed when they heard Cordelia's voice.

"Whose awful car is that in the driveway?" They heard nervous chuckling and Xander try to form an answer.

"It's mine, I just bought it. I let Anya have the Honda, and I finally broke down and got my own." They didn't hear anything for a moment, but there she was again.

"You actually paid money to buy that, Harris? Wow, are you a sucker." Buffy and Willow were trying to stifle their giggles because they were getting closer to the door. Cordy was right outside the door when she made her next comment.

"Has Buffy or Willow called yet? I can't believe that they haven't called…it makes me not only sad, but mostly I'm angry." Willow and Buffy exchanged a quick look. They got a little confused because all of the Sudden there was no one by the door and they heard Angel's voice.

"No, they haven't called yet, sweetie, but I'm sure they will. They remember your birthday; they just might be in class or something, who knows." They head Cordy sigh.

"I know…I just feel like we've sort of all grown apart. Okay, no sad sobs today, it's my birthday! Can you believe that I'm the first of us to turn twenty-three? It's crazy, isn't it?" The next thing Buffy or Willow knew, the door was opened a bit and Xander stuck his head in.

"Okay, she's in the living room. Angel wants you guys to carry in the cake; she thinks I'm the one getting it." Buffy and Willow sneaked past the door to the living room to get into the kitchen. Xander quickly lit the candles and sprinted into the living room. They heard a smart retort from Cordy.

"Okay, just where is the cake, Harris? I know that's what you ran to go and get, so where is it?" Xander scoffed.

"I did not go in there to get your cake, Cordy. I did, however, enlist a few helpers to bring it in." They heard Cordy's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" That was when Buffy and Willow couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst into giggles. They walked in, carrying the ridiculously big birthday cake. The look on Cordy's face was completely priceless.

"Oh, my God! I am the biggest bitch on the planet!" Xander relieved them of the cake and they both embraced the surprised Cordelia. Buffy giggled once more.

"Why do you say that, Cordy? Could it be because you thought we'd ditched you on your birthday?" Cordy covered her mouth and the girls could tell the tears were close, so Willow held up her hands.

"Cordelia, you'll ruin your make-up." Cordy took a deep breath and looked around.

"You're right, but when the hell did you get here?!" Buffy had just finished hugging Harmony when she turned to Cordy.

"Um, about five minutes before you. The 'awful' car in the driveway is ours, or my mother's, I should say. We were hiding in your bedroom the whole time." Cordy squealed and grabbed them again.

"This is the best birthday ever! I can't believe you guys flew all the way from New York to be here…I mean I'm sure it wasn't just for me, but I can pretend." Buffy laughed with her friends.

"It was mostly for you. Angel suggested the whole thing. Xander and Anya picked it up from there." Cordy hugged them both one more time before settling down. When she finished eating her slice of cake, she looked up confused.

"Wait…why didn't Oz, Spike, and Bailey come with you?" Willow grimaced, knowing that it was going to come out sooner or later.

"Oz and I didn't think that Bailey would travel long distance well yet. Don't worry, he's coming with us this summer, I'm not keeping him from you." Cordy shrugged.

"I can understand that, I mean he's only three. I just can't wait to finally hold him!" Willow giggled, but Cordy wasn't done.

"That only leaves the excuse for Spike, where is his sorry ass?" Everyone turned to look at Buffy, and Willow took her hand to be supportive. Everyone got the hint, and there was a collective sigh. Cordelia tilted her head to look at Buffy.

"Buffy, I'm such an idiot, there isn't a filtering system there, I swear. You don't have to talk about." Buffy shrugged.

"It's okay, you guys. He's your friend too, I'll not forget that. It's just really over this time. I moved out of our apartment and I left the ring there." Angel groaned.

"I knew something was wrong. Every time I called him, he kept evading me, and he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him. Now, he's been calling every freaking hour to see if you've arrived. Apparently he doesn't take it that you're finished. He told me that you guys were on a break and that was why he wasn't coming." Buffy shook her head.

"It's over guys, but enough sappy talk. It's Cordy's birthday, and we are so Bronzing it tonight!" The group nodded in agreement


End file.
